With the development of Internet Protocol (IP) technologies and applications, a conventional telecommunications service undergoes a gradual shift to all-IP, and the IP technologies are further used as a service basis for a new telecommunications service. An IP network carries a telecommunications service, and naturally requirements in aspects such as reliability and manageability of a telecommunications service are introduced into the IP network. It is in this background that performance measurement and monitoring technologies of the IP network emerge and gradually become mandatory capabilities of the IP network.
A demand on a network device to support performance measurement and monitoring gradually becomes strong, and support statuses of devices of different vendors or devices of a same vendor within different periods are not the same. Therefore, difficulties are encountered during network deployment. Implementation of performance measurement and monitoring capabilities in an optical module (for example, an intelligent optical module) is a very desirable method for resolving the foregoing problem.
When being deployed in a network, an optical module may be plugged into a service port of a network device to complete a basic function of the optical module. The network device to which the optical module is inserted is a host device of the optical module. In this solution, the optical module is used as a logical module of the host device, and the optical module needs to rely on the host device to send data to a network management system. However, the host device deployed in the network generally does not provide a data reporting service. Therefore, in this solution, to implement that the optical module sends data to the network management system, the host device needs to be reconstructed.